


In Afghanistan lo chiamano pugno sul cuore

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, John in Afghanistan, Missing Scene, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Afghanistan lo chiamano “pugno sul cuore”.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Afghanistan lo chiamano pugno sul cuore

  
 

In Afghanistan lo chiamano “pugno sul cuore”.

È così detto proprio perché l’impressione è quella, come un qualcosa –una mano- che preme risalendoti il petto dall’interno.

D’altro canto, in Afghanistan non c’è molto spazio per la fantasia.

John, però, quella sensazione la conosceva molto prima d’allora.

 

All’inizio era lieve, breve e non lasciava impronte.

Come un’ombra nascosta nella notte.

 

Sentì la prima nocca spingere nella carne quando guardò Harry, barcollante e fradicia d’alcool, che gridava il suo odio verso il mondo e verso di lui, uscendo fuori di casa –definitivamente.

 

La seconda arrivò qualche mese dopo, alle lacrime silenziose –invisibili- sul volto di sua madre, che non lo guardava neanche in viso, ma lui poteva vedere –immaginare- le sue labbra tese dal disgusto, tese da quelle parole mai pronunciate, che però riecheggiavano nell’aria.

_Sei proprio come tua sorella._

E John aveva sospirato –piano, impercettibilmente- a quell’eco muto che gli trapanava l’orecchio, voltandosi verso la foto di suo padre, che non era più sul comodino da ormai troppo tempo.

È questo che si ottiene ad annunciare alla propria famiglia che si parte.

_Per l’Afghanistan._

 

Le altre tre arrivarono tutte in un colpo solo.

Il giorno dopo doveva partire.

Non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato e sua nonna –quella che l’aveva spinto sull’altalena da bambino, sfamato ogni domenica da ragazzo- era agli sgoccioli.

“Un saluto non fa mai male” pensò.

_E sbagliò._

La trovò pettinata, vestita con il maglioncino leggero di sempre, con la badante dal sorriso gentile che le parlava.

«Guardi, signora, c’è il suo nipotino!»

Peccato che non ricordasse neanche il suo nome.

Eppure John l’aveva scelto lei, in memoria del nonno.

La badante uscì per diverse commissioni, rassicurata dalla presenza di qualcuno in casa.

_In quelle ore John vide l’inferno._

Gli occhi vacui, le domande senza risposta.

Si allontanava a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e richieste d’aiuto –lamentose, patetiche, spaventate- riempivano l’aria, in un tono sempre più forte,  _sempre dannatamente più forte._

«AHIA!»

_E John sentì l’anulare premere._

«Che c’è, nonna? Hai male da qualche parte?»

«No.»

_E John sentì il mignolo penetrare._

«E perché allora dici “ahia”?»

«È più semplice.»

_E John sentì il pollice spingere._

«Più semplice di cosa?»

«Non lo so…»

_E John sentì un conato, un conato che dal cuore arrivò agli occhi._

Quando ormai stava sopraggiungendo la sera, tornò la badante e John aveva deciso.

Aveva capito che l’Afghanistan era la sua strada. La sua vita.

_Niente più dubbi._

«Allora, come si è comportata? Ha detto molti “ahia, ahia”?» e ridacchiò leggermente.

John non ci lesse cattiveria, ci doveva essere abituata, ma come – _come?_

Sentì il pugno conficcarsi nel cuore, così forte da spingerlo in gola.

Doveva scappare.

Doveva scappare da quella morte in bottiglia, da quella vita allo stremo.

_L’Afghanistan era perfetto._

 

Quando arrivò respirò come non faceva da anni, o non respirò affatto.

Le bombe, le pallottole, il fiato corto, il sudore, i compagni di stanza che cambiavano ogni settimana, la rabbia, i pianti nella notte, l’adrenalina, lo riempivano così tanto che non avvertiva altro.

Eppure a volte, quando cercava di prendere sonno nella sua brandina sfondata, sentiva il sangue colargli dalle mani.

_Giù, giù fino ai gomiti._

E sapeva che non era reale, sapeva che non c’era sangue, non c’era niente, eppure correva in bagno, a sciacquarsi gli avambracci, mentre ormai sentiva il cuore sulle labbra e le unghie nella gola.

_Dopo fu ancora peggio._

 

Dopo ci fu il proiettile conficcato nella sua spalla.

Dopo ci fu l’ospedale.

Dopo ci fu la febbre.

Dopo ci fu il suo congedo.

Dopo ci fu il nulla.

_E come unico ricordo un bastone._

 

E quella donna continuava ad insistere.

Continuava ad insistere che lui scrivesse su quel dannatissimo blog chissà che cosa.

Sicuramente lo faceva in buona fede, sicuramente pensava che lo aiutasse, ma sapeva lei –laureata in chissà quale università a erba tagliata con il righello- cos’era un pugno sul cuore?

L’aveva mai sentito premere così forte da desiderare di strapparselo?

O tutto il contrario, di tenerselo saldo, di cacciarlo in gola come la tua unica fottutissima speranza?

No, John non credeva.

_«Nothing happens to me.»_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storiella partecipa allo Sherlock fest_ita (andate e procreate!) Cliccate questo STUPENDOH bannerino ed esso vi proietterà in un magico mondo di depravazi—di zucchero filato e tanto p0r—di Sherl e Watson che—ah, no, questa volta non sbaglio, perché siete voi a scegliere cosa fanno *blink blink*
> 
> (P.S partecipo con il prompt “John, self!fic”)
> 
> Detto questo…
> 
> Ebbene, vi sono mancata? *le cicale cantano indisturbate*
> 
> Era da tanto tempo che non mi buttavo su questo fandom, se non si conta una mia prostituzione per un famoso bollino *guarda lasciva il suo stamp*. Comunque, stavo dicendo?
> 
> Now I’m hereeeeeeeeeeee, come dice il buon Freddie.
> 
> E sono “here” intanto per darvi delle piccole spiegazioncine su questa one-shot e anche per ringraziarvi, ma di questo ne parliamo dopo.
> 
> Prima volevo dirvi che questo, questo che ho trattato qui, è uno dei motivi più importanti che mi ha fatto letteralmente innamorare di John Watson, qualsiasi verse riuscite a immaginare.
> 
> Quel pugno sul suo cuore, quel suo scappare, quel suo essere testardo, quel suo andare avanti, avanti e avanti, per me lo rendono meravigliosamente umano. Umano in una maniera che fa quasi male.
> 
>  
> 
> Dunque, intanto informo tutti che “pugno sul cuore” non si dice in Afghanistan, né in qualsiasi linguaggio medico, che io sappia. Tutto viene dalla mia testolina, quindi è di dubbio uso, attenzione!
> 
> Come avrete facilmente intuito dal finale, abbiamo un John post apocalitt—volevo dire, post Afghanistan, esattamente nei primi 2-3 minuti di A Study in Pink, in cui –con tanto fangirlaggio mio e tanto talenterrimo suo- annuncia “Nothing happens to me” e scusatemi se l’ho mantenuto in inglese, ma in italiano “A me non accade mai niente” sapeva più di bamboccio lamentoso che di testardo soldato congedato senza scopi nella vita.
> 
> However, nessun layout particolare che vi debba esplicare… hum, stento a riconoscermi!
> 
> Magari, ecco potrei dirvi qualcosa sulle dita ogni tanto citate.
> 
> Nell’ultima parte, quella in cui John ne sente tre insieme avrete notato che ho detto “anulare, mignolo e pollice” in questo rigoroso ordine. Perché? Anni di arti marziali mi vengono in soccorso.
> 
> Dunque, quando si sferra un pugno, se lo si è sferrato veramente bene, l’unica parte che deve toccare il sacco o il povero disgraziato che state malmenando è la nocca dell’indice *mi raccomando, non provatelo a casa su vostro fratello-sorella-gatto-cugino/a!*
> 
> Quindi la prima nocca che sente John è proprio quella. Poi, il pugno andrebbe ritirato, ma questo “pugno sul cuore” invece affonda quindi se provate con un cuscino sentirete che la seconda nocca ad arrivare è il medio, fatto questo, andando per esclusione gli ultimi rimasti sono l’anulare, il mignolo e il pollice –ovviamente visto che è più ritirato rispetto alle altre dita della mano- viene per ultimo.
> 
> Bon, e dopo questa spiegazioncina durante cui voi tutti vi siete grattati goduriosamente la pancia, vi dico anche un'altra cosuccia!
> 
> Il padre di John –salve, signor Watson!- non è morto xD
> 
> Ok, ok, avevo pensato di farlo mettere sotto terra, ma poi mi sono detta che torturo già abbastanza questo povero cocco. Quindi niente!, semplicemente la foto non c’è perché i genitori di John sono separati cosa che –ahimè- al giorno d’oggi capita abbastanza spesso.
> 
> Ah, mi scuso anche con la povera nonna di John ;_; non volevo.
> 
> E basta, direi di aver finito.


End file.
